


We can go where we want to, a place where they will never find

by Ambros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec, Boxing, Established Relationship, M/M, Robert Lightwood is a dick, Teasing, bamf Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Magnus bumps his chin with his nose to get him to look up, and Alec gives him half a smile: -Has the punching helped?Alec chuckles the tiniest bit; Magnus doesn't like boxing, doesn't find it elegant at all. -A bit.Magnus hums, a bit sceptical, teasing, and Alec says: -You know, you wouldn't doubt it if you tried,- teasing back.Magnus hums, leaning forward the tiniest bit, chin tilted: -Make me try, then,- he murmurs on his lips.-Really?Magnus smiles: -Really.





	We can go where we want to, a place where they will never find

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent I don't even know what to say - I don't have any excuses. *hides*

He gets rid of his clothes as soon as he gets home, tosses them in the laundry basket and puts on a pair of loose sweatpants, worn by time and use.

He wraps white tape around his knuckles and wrists, doesn't really spend much time doing it – which is _stupid_ , he knows, Jace would probably glare at him if he saw him, but he doesn't have the patience for a neat work and he can't be bothered to look for his gloves.

The heavy bag hangs from the ceiling in a spare room, and Alec's pretty sure Magnus put it there so that he wouldn't have an excuse to run to the Institute when they fought – it'd taken Magnus approximately two days to figure out the heavy bag was the only thing keeping him sane sometimes, and he'd set one up in his, their house without a word.

Alec loves it, loves the room – it's his space and Magnus never pushes when they fight, it's just so that they both know no one is leaving, no one is going anywhere. It's nice and comforting and it works for them.

He takes place in front of the bag, a few steps away so that he has to move in to make contact, and then he starts punching, light, working some footwork into it.

Everything about it is familiar and comforting, the sounds and the feeling of his knuckles against the bag, his bare feet against the ground, and he feels the tension melting away from his shoulders and his back as he warms up, getting more into it, enjoying how his muscles burn.

If he pictures his father's face as he punches, well – nobody needs to know.

(He hadn't seen him in months, _months_ , not that he'd wanted to, not after everything that has gone down between him and his mother, but all he had to say was some bullshit about the failed mission, about _responsibility_ and _being a man_ , and if it hadn't been for Izzy he would have probably punched him for real.)

It's not long before he loses himself in it, only focusing on his breathing and how his feet move against the ground, elbows tight against his torso, fists high.

It's freeing and it allows him not to think.

He keeps going, ducking around the bag, lets it swing to have more fun with it and then stills it again, focuses on bringing his hands in front of his face before and after the punch – knows he's always had a bit of a problem with defence.

That's when two arms wrap around him and Magnus places his forehead against the centre of his back, and Alec stops immediately, straightens up, lets one arm fall along his side and places the other hand on Magnus'.

He melts into him.

-You're home early,- he says, voice rough, and he hadn't quite realized how long he'd been punching the bag.

-Jace texted,- Magnus says, voice muffled by Alec's skin, and Alec huffs, playing absentmindedly with Magnus' rings: -He didn't need to,- he mumbles, knowing he sounds like a child.

-I'm still glad he did,- Magnus says, his fingers grazing Alec's stomach, and he knows Alec is too. -Are you okay?

-I'm fine,- Alec says, breathes, turns in Magnus' arms, -He just – caught me off guard.

It wasn't mature of him to let him get on his nerves, he knows. He's the head of the Institute, he should be better than this.

Magnus bumps his chin with his nose to get him to look up, and Alec gives him half a smile: -Has the punching helped?

Alec chuckles the tiniest bit; Magnus doesn't like boxing, doesn't find it elegant at all. -A bit.

Magnus hums, a bit sceptical, teasing, and Alec says: -You know, you wouldn't doubt it if you tried,- teasing back.

Magnus hums, leaning forward the tiniest bit, chin tilted: -Make me try, then,- he murmurs on his lips.

-Really?

Magnus smiles: -Really.

It doesn't take more than a snap of his fingers for Magnus to be ready, yoga pants wrapped tightly around his hips, black gloves around his hands. He looks like he knows what he's doing more than Alec.

He places himself in front of the bag. Too close.

Alec places his hands on Magnus' narrow hips, gently pulls him back: -Like this,- he murmurs, Magnus' body warm against his own.

He wraps his fingers around Magnus' wrists, raises his arms and wraps his fingers around Magnus' to close his hands into fists: -You want to keep your hands high, always.

Magnus' shoulders aren't as broad as his, he fits perfectly in his arms when Alec raises his own hands to show him: -This way you can defend yourself. Keep your elbows against your sides, tight.-, his own arms on Magnus', having him boxed in his arms, _protected_ , it makes him feel at peace, it soothes his nerves in a way that punching the bag hadn't.

Magnus does as he's told, muscles shifting under his skin, he lets Alec guide him.

-You want to hit the bag with your middle knuckle,- Alec says, wrapping his fingers around Magnus' right wrist, guiding his arm forward until the glove hits the bag with a soft _thud_ , -And then you come back,- he says, gently pulls Magnus' arm back, makes sure his elbow is protecting his ribs and his fist is high in front of his face. -Good.

Magnus grins, tries a punch on his own. It's not particularly powerful, but it's good, flat. He regains a defensive position, doesn't elbow Alec in the process.

Alec smiles, places his chin on Magnus' shoulder; he kisses his neck: -Let's try a body shot.

He wraps his fingers around Magnus' wrist again, and this time he guides his hand against the side of the bag, not too deep. He lets his fingers run along Magnus' arm as he pulls it back.

He hears Magnus breathe in.

He leans backwards slightly as Magnus lands his punch.

-Nice,- Alec says, stills the bag in front of them, -Now some footwork.

He pushes down on Magnus' shoulders, makes him bend his knees just a little, hips snug against the small of his back, and Magnus breathes: -Tease,- with a smirk.

And then he vaults out of Alec's arms, moving like he usually does, like he knows exactly where his next step is going to be, and he hits the bag _perfectly_ , middle knuckle, flat, a resounding _thud_ as proof of it, legs bent, elbows tight, he ducks an imaginary punch and goes for a body shot, dancing around the bag like a cat, ducks and hits it twice, fast, breath leaving his lips with quiet _whooshe_ s.

-Something like that?- he asks, a smug smirk on his face, and Alec stares, a resigned – in the most endeared possible way – grin on his lips as he shakes his head.

-Of course you know how to box.

Magnus shrugs, shit-eating grin still in place.

Alec moves towards him, his fingers running up Magnus' wrists; his hands are still high in front of his face as he undoes the strap: -So you just wanted me to _teach_ you,- he says, placing a suggestive emphasis on the word _teach._

-You,- Magnus says, right glove falling to the ground, -Wanted to _teach_ me.-, left glove not far behind, -I was just trying to make you feel better.

Alec chuckles, leans in between Magnus' arms and Magnus wraps them around his neck as Alec murmurs: -Oh, you were, weren't you?- a breath away from Magnus' lips, and Magnus smiles as Alec kisses him, and they both think _it worked._

  


  



End file.
